Stolen
by okaie
Summary: You have stolen my heart. -- As Edward prepares to go hunting, looking at Bella, he can’t help but think back to how she stole his heart.


**Stolen**

**Summary:**_ You have stolen my heart. _As Edward prepares to go hunting, looking at Bella, he can't help but think back to how she stole his heart.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight stories, and thus, Edward. And Dashboard Confessional owns **_**Stolen.**_

**Hope you enjoy it. To Jay.**

"Bye, Bella," I whisper to her, my face in her hair, smelling her delectable scent. "I'll be back soon." And I look at her through, as she says, ocher eyes; butterscotch because I'm with her, my heart warming because I'm with her. I breath out gently, my breath hitting her face, her breath hitting mine. "I love you," I say. "I love you," I repeat.

_We watch the season  
Pull up it's own stakes  
And catch the last weekend  
Of the last week  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced  
Another sun soaked season fades away_

We stand under a tree, the shade hiding the diamonds of my skin. A leaf flutters down to earth, gold-tinged, effervescent, and captivating. The first of the coming season.

I reach out, my hand sliding along her cheek as my fingers catch a loose strand of hair, shimmering under the shadows of golden sun. I tuck it behind her ear and her cheeks redden as she flushes with exhilaration. I feel a satisfied pang within me as my lips press into a smile. I love it when she blushes.

And with a wrench I remember how the last sun soaked season had turned away. A cold grip tightens around my lungs and twists my heart, and I pull her closer, her head into my chest so she doesn't see the despair in my eyes. I pull her closer because I need her as close to me as I can, because I need to know that I can never let her go. I need her to know that I can never let her go. That I should have never let her go.

In my stupidity I released her under yellowing trees like these. My eyes closed as I put my chin on her head, cradling her body tenderly, holding her as tight as possible, as tight as I can. "I don't want to let go," I whisper to her.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

"Mmm…" she murmurs, her warm skin electric against mine, "Don't, please."

She's stolen my heart, and she can never let go.

_Invitation only  
Grant Farewells  
Crash the best one  
Of the best ones  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight  
_  
She had stolen my heart, and could never let go.

With another flash I remember how I thought she died, and I shudder. I slide my cheek next to hers, blowing softly into her ear. _Love you_ goes into every breath. _I can't live without you_. And I can't. I can't imagine how I had lived without her and I know now I can't. She's saved me, multiple times. And in the smartest move of my life, I came back, my heart soaring once again because now I was close enough to use it, my heart, that is. She had stolen my heart. And I would do anything to protect my dazzling thief.

I turned my head, my lips grazing her cheek before trailing butterfly kisses further down to her neck and back up again.

The night of graduation I learned what was coming after my thief, the safe keeper of my heart. Graduation, the night of farewells. Farewell was easy, to everyone but to my Bella, my precious Bella. I refused to say farewell. It was too early to say goodnight to her, to say goodnight forever. I refused, and I won.

_You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart_

My lips leave her, my hazy eyes now melting into her warm, brown eyes.

She's stolen my heart, and can never let go.

_And from the ballroom floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation  
Our dreams assured and we all  
Will sleep well_

Prom night: I took her dancing, despite her complaints. I know she only went to humor me. But I wanted to go to celebrate her, and her humanity. The only time first time she would have. That night, I had whisked her into my arms, determined to make it a memorable experience. She complained of her inability to dance, but together, we twirled around the floor effortlessly and elegantly.

My fingers draw circles into her back, memorizing their every curve.

That night, she had also begged me to change her. I refused, but this time, I lost. Soon, she will be changed, soon, she will forever hibernate between life and death. Soon, she will be mine forever, there to carry my heart with her for eternity.

_Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well  
Sleep Well_

"Don't worry," I mutter, "I'll be back soon. I promise."

She nods slightly, and my heart lurches. "I believe you, Edward…"

And as she says my name, I remember the first night I heard her say my name as she slept. The night I thought of the chasm between us, a bridge I could never cross. I almost left that night, but at her murmur of "Edward," I had stayed. And almost every night since, I have watched her sleep, complacent, as she puts my heart to rest.

"Sleep well," I whisper to her, "sleep well, knowing that by tomorrow night, you'll be in my arms once again."

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my heart_

Her head falls into the crevice of my clavicle, a perfect fit. I let out a contented sigh, intertwining my fingers within her auburn hair.

_Watch you spin around  
In the highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We all look like we feel  
_  
My hand finds her chin, tilting it up tenderly and as I look at her, I thirst for the feel of her lips on mine and my heart flutters in awe of stunning girl who stole my heart. There has never been another in my hundred years who has touched me so. She is the perfect girl, the only girl for me. The best of the best.

"Love you," I breathe, drawing my face closer to hers. And then my lips touch hers, merging together in a different type of soft, adoring embrace. As I break away, my topaz eyes shining, her breaths heavy, my hand falls onto hers, and I bring it to my chest, placing her hand where my heart is. "I'll be back, Bella" I promise sincerely, "you have stolen my heart."

_You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my…  
You have stolen my heart._

Unwillingly, I let her out of my arms but she's still holding my heart for me.

She's stolen my heart, and she can never let go.

**What did you think? Please let me know! I love reviews!**


End file.
